Lesson Learned
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Taking a look back at the moments that made fans fall for Addison & Alex, one has to wonder if it all just was a lesson learned, or signs of a future waiting to be fulfilled. Series of independent ficlets on canon moments between the pair.
1. Fireball

**Title: **Fireball  
**Episode: **2x18 ("Yesterday")  
**Word Count: **236  
**Rating:** T (for language)  
**Note:** Ya know, I keep telling myself I'm going to take a break from fanfics--alas, ships consume me. Each entry will be between 100 and 500 words. I felt compelled to write these, after wondering why no one has done drabbles on the moments that made us love Addex, so I took to doing them. Moments include, but are not limited to, the vanilla latte, the 'I'd notice', and the kiss. Excluding this one, and the last ficlet, these will not be in chronological order. FYI, if you're good to me, I'll be good to you--meaning the more reviews, the faster the updates, so **please review...**Aside from that, **ENJOY!**

* * *

"I don't get what McDreamy and McSteamy see in her," Christina had commented when Addison had shooed them away so sternly. 

Alex couldn't help but grin, answering to her," She's McHot. "

"McYeah she is!" George exclaimed

She's not the average, run-of -the mill girl. You know it from the moment you set your eyes on her. She's got a fire, and it's clearer with every passing day how that fire's been misconstrued, maybe misdirected. It also doesn't surprise you that girls like Christina can't understand what two guys (especially ones so worshipped by women) would see in the same girl.

You can't answer much on those guys behalf, 'cause really, you don't know much about her. So yeah, it might sound condescending and downright misogynistic, but the first thing you noticed about her was how hot she was. From her red hair, to her burning eyes, she's as hot as a day underneath the western Californian sun. You don't know if you'll learn more about her someday, even though a bit of you is too curious for your own taste, but what you see now is fine.

Because, yeah, she's McHot. But there's gotta be a reason why she acts so cold, and as the jackass of the interns, you really don't wanna know what makes her so cold. Right now, you like just looking at the fireball that she is.

* * *


	2. Decent

**Title: D**ecent  
**Episode: **3x09 ("From a Whisper to a Scream")  
**Word Count: **212  
**Rating:** T (for language)  
**Note:** I had a hard time picking the second ficlet to present, so if there's a particular moment you'd like to read in the near future, let me now (alright, but the kiss and vanilla latte moments are off limits for now--sorry!).

* * *

He met her eyes, and he was taken aback by the light she projected. Did he know what this moment meant? Yes. But this meant that he knew now to ignore the feelings that had been building up in him.

It wasn't safe, not for him, and especially not a woman like her. She was just getting herself back together, this woman who (as far as he could tell) deserved none of the bad shit she'd been dealt. Now here he was, feeling things for her, and if her eyes had been any indication, she was feelings things too.

But he figured that neither was anywhere near being too deep in, so all he would have to do is keep his distance, and pretend that they really hated each other. Yeah, simple.

"You're a decent guy Alex. I'd hate to see Sloan beat that out of you."

But he's going to remember those words forever--unlike those who were already comparing him to Sloan, she came right out and said that they weren't alike. That he was a decent guy.

'If only she knew,' he mused to himself. _Hopefully, _he thought, _it won't get to the point where I have to show her that I'm not decent in order to keep her away._

* * *

Please Review... 


	3. Facade

**Title: **Facade  
**Episode: **3x01 ("Time Has Come Today")  
**Word Count: **230  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** Thanks to **McLonely** for helping me choose this one as the next ficlet, and for her review that made me want to review sooner ;). You see, reviews do make a difference! I also enjoyed this moment very much, so here it is. Once again, suggestions as to what the next few ficlets should be are welcome. From this same episode, there's actually another ficlet I'll post at another time.** R&R, Enjoy!**

* * *

They're performing surgery on the most fragile thing in the world, and this is when she realizes that all she needs in order to have a complacent conversation with him, is a baby between them. Because they spoke peacefully at the incubator, and they've just spoken peacefully now. This is that other side of him that doesn't irritate her to no end. This is the real side, the one that's not masked by sarcasm or bitter truth. Just his own truth, from what she can only assume is from experience. This is not just Karev, it's Alex Karev. And behind his blunt, jerk ways, are his wise, experienced ways.

"You can get over a bad childhood," he's just said.

She had sighed, thinking he was going to go on a macho-routine, but the way he said the next words, showed it really was just the way he had learned to cope. And really, that mechanism was true in every sense.

"I mean you can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive."

When she looked up to meet his eyes, he had averted them, which was just typical. But she couldn't help but admire how he had allowed her a real glimpse at himself. An insight at the real man that lay behind the boy façade.


	4. New

**Title: **New  
**Episode: **3x06 ("Let the Angels Commit")  
**Word Count: **215  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** I am made of awesome :P. Come on, admit it! Just a few reviews, but I still have an update within four days! Just messing (I'm in a wierd mood), but anyway, I was going to post this earlier, but right after I put up a new story, and try to update this series, the pits flake out on me! Ugh, this site can really be a pain in the arse at time...Alright, so here it. **ENJOY! R&R!** And tons of thanks to those who have reviewed!

* * *

She's impressed. And you better believe it takes a lot to impress Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Hold on, not Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, just Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Well, that sounds better. 

Anyway, she only just let Dr. Karev off her services, and lo and behold, he jumps into her OR, and not only doesn't he even ask for a scalpel, he's just talking to the baby. She tells him to leave her OR, but the baby's in distress, so he's not listening. She shouldn't have been surprised, really, because as far as she could tell, he never listened. But he speaks to that baby the way the father would, and suddenly, the baby's no longer in distress.

Throughout the whole time, Karev just stands beside the table, talking to a baby. He's calm, he's taking it all in stride.

Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery is impressed by an intern, something that's never happened before. She's gotten good impressions from interns, seen a lot of potential in other interns (like Stevens), but this is the first one to really impress her.

Every day, they say, you learn something new. But Addison Montgomery is not just learning something new every day--she's learning something new about Alex Karev every day. And it's not as bad as she thought it would be.


	5. Sabotage

**Title: **Sabotage  
**Episode: **3x11 ("Six Days Pt. One")  
**Word Count: **168  
**Rating:** T  
**Note: **Who remembers the vanilla latte? Well, this isn't exactly that moment, but it is that episode (I think I wrote three or four around this episode). Also, I accidently made a banner for this series of ficlets (hey, it happens!). It's not great, but if you go to my profile, and scroll down to the note about my WIPs, there's a link for the banner, so check it out if you'd like. Anyway, Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Sabotage is a tricky game.

Very, very tricky. Especially when it involves an arrogant, self-involved, ass, world-class plastic surgeon. But really, Sloan already hated him, so what was wrong with ticking him off on purpose for once? And coffee carts screw up all the time, so when Dr. Mark Sloan gets a vanilla latte instead of his usual bone dry cappuccino, he can't really blame his intern, can he?

But, just as he had predicted, Sloan did blame him, and kicked him over to the 'gynie squad.' Yeah, the repercussions of pissing off Sloan included working alongside Dr. Montgomery. Ow, the punishment, really. Maybe Addison had seen the sarcasm in his smirk, and hence invited him in on a surgery. That, and in the few times they had worked together, he had seen how well they worked together.

He had decided right there and then that plastics was definitely not for him. Neo-natal was more like it, and working as Dr. Montgomery's protégé was just an added bonus.


	6. Congratulations

**Title: **Congratulations  
**Episode: **2x23 ("Blues For Sister Someone")  
**Word Count: **296  
**Rating:** T (for language)  
**Note:** This ficlet comes per McLonely's request. R&R, hit me up with suggestions ;)

* * *

It's the first real look he got at her. It's the first real look she got at him. In fact, it's the first time he really got under her skin. Yes, he'd been rude and arrogant before, but nothing she couldn't shrug off. But his perspective on this case, and his stubborn will irritated her endlessly. 

"I don't do vagina. Not as a doctor anyway," he said in protest.

"Oh back talk. You know what? You've just bought yourself a case."

How could she have known that he would end up showing her a thing or two about himself when she assigned him to the case. Things that only made her annoyance towards him grow.

She hated that he defended the patient's husband, that he chastised the patient for wanting to tie her tubes without her husband's knowledge. But when he looked at her with that look of disbelief and disappointment, she double-guessed the patient's request.

Ultimately, though, she opted to do her patient a favor.

So when the Chief was informed of the irregularities of the procedure, and when Karev looked at her smugly, she couldn't wait to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. He almost cost her, her reputation, so she was going to torture him in return.

"Dr. Karev, you did such a good job today that I'm gonna talk to Dr. Bailey and have you assigned to my service," she watched as his face fell.

"What? For how long? "

"For as long as I want. Your ass is mine until I say otherwise. Congratulations."

Her words stung him, because really, neither could stand the other. But now it was her turn to smirk.

He watched her walk away, and for the first time, Karev was afraid of a woman's intent.


	7. Toxic

**Title: **Toxic  
**Episode: **3x14 ("Wishin' and Hopin'")  
**Word Count:** 183  
**Rating:** T  
**Note:** This moment is just...awesome ;)

* * *

Addison Forbes Montgomery is the type of woman willing to endanger her life for a complete stranger. She loves wholly and deeply, but not easily. She isn't wooed easily, she doesn't fall easily, so she isn't easy to break. But when she does, she's the most fragile thing in the world, who disallows anyone near her. 

She ran into the toxic OR to save the toxic patient, not caring for herself. She's far too compassionate for her own good, but he can't help but admire that about her.

And she looks absolutely adorable with that little mask on, laying down on the wheeler next to him, making those sexy eyes at him.

She must be completely unaware of how she's staring at him, but he's guessing the grin he gives her in return, snaps her awake.

Which is why she gets up hastily, stumbling to grab her oxygen tank, and she must look like absolute crap to everyone around them. Except him.

Because Addison Forbes Montgomery is the type of woman who looks adorable when she's giving you eye-sex. She's toxic that way.


	8. Superwoman

**Title: **Superwoman  
**Episode: **3x03 ("Sometimes A Fantasy")  
**Word Count: **251  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** Wasn't Abigail Breslin adorable in this episode :)? And Addison's making a guest appearance on Grey's Anatomy!!! Now I'm off to daydream about all the possible Addex scenerios (that are very unlikely to happen), and now I'm all anxious and giddy because Addex is inspiration, and inspiration means fanfic time!!! Anyway, **ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

She's visibly unhappy.

She pauses in between her diagnosis of the little girl who thinks she has superpowers. Thinks she can't be hurt, so she dares anyone and everyone to punch her, to hit her with a bat, because she believes can take it.

Alex can't help but keep his eyes on _her_ for a moment, to examine this woman, like she's a patient. Because she acts so indifferent sometimes, like none of the crap she's been through has affected her. Like she's the little girl that can't get hurt, no matter the amount of punches she receives. But she's not superhuman--no one is.

Dr. Montgomery can diagnose a little girl with having chronic insensitivity to pain, and Alex knows that more than anything, Dr. Montgomery has learned today that she has anything but insensitivity from pain. Her marriage has fallen apart, and the hurt is the only thing evident in her eyes.

And he doesn't know why it irritates him that she pretends that she's fine, like she hasn't just gone through a heartbreaking ordeal. She keeps trying to act professional, immune to her soon-to-be ex-husband's antics with the intern that had a part in breaking the union of marriage apart.

He also doesn't know how it is that he can see right through here, or why he's so intent on looking right past her mask. All he knows is that although she acts towards the contrary, she's no superwoman.

She's just human, something he relates to all too well.

* * *


	9. Connection

**Title: **Connection  
**Episode: **3x20 ("Time After Time")  
**Word Count: **225  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** So, #10 is coming up, so tell me, do want, **a)** the vanilla latte episode, **b)** the "I'd notice" episode, or **c)** the KISS episode? And about this moment...well, I'm not a big Ava fan, so this one may be a bit bias (ya know, like a true Addex shipper, lol). Yeah, not my favorite. And...if you haven't, b/c I'm a pimp master, check out the fic I posted last night _The Sound of White_. **R&R, Enjoy.**

* * *

He's so dedicated to her. To Jane Doe, to Ava. She's so astounded by his devotion to the woman he saved from a wreckage, that sometimes she'll stand back and just observe.

Now, there is a couple claiming to be Jane Doe's parent, and Addison sees Alex fighting between hope and slight disappointment. Jane Doe has become the human touch he's not afraid to flinch away from, but realistically, it is because she has no history to make and shape ethics to accordingly judge others. Aside from her ability to speak, Jane Doe is like a fresh newborn, unaware of evils and human intentions. Realistically, Alex likes thinking there is a connection because she sees everything in white and black, nothing in between for her perception of him to be skewered.

Addison sees this, and it touches her how Alex can be so optimistic at times, like the kid he never allows himself to be.

She likes to think that unlike with his Jane Doe, she and Alex have a real connection. Maybe he is afraid of that, because he knows she can see right through him at times. Maybe he prefers holding onto something that can be let go easily, rather than something that might have to let go severely. But she wants a chance to be his Addison. Why won't he just take the risk?


	10. Spoken

**Title:** Spoken  
**Episode:** 3x16 ("Drowing on Dry Land")  
**Word Count: **266  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** First off, you reviewers are made of awesome. Seriously, you feed the crazy bunnies, but apparently everyone had differing opinions on what ficlet #10 should be, lol. Okay, so I made the decision according to a couple of factors, and thus I bring you this ficlet. This moment is just genius, and I, for one, could not have given the moment justice, but I tried (and I have another ficlet concerning this moment). Hopefully, you'll enjoy it, or at least you'll flashback on the feeling this moment extracted ;)

* * *

Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words will never hurt you. Especially words that are meant to comfort and make you feel better, right? 

It's somewhat understandable when malicious, and ill-intent words do hurt you, but what about those other words that feel so well-intended? The ones that try to pick you up when you're down, that against your better judgment, you put on a pedestal, along with the person who spoke them.

Dr. Addison Forbes knew better, or at least she should, her conscious told her. But subconscious desires, overwhelming attraction, and need brought her to her knees.

"If you went missing, I'd notice," he spoke the words in a half-whisper, half-dictating sentence. He sounded so confident in his words, that they were instilled into her being immediately. She looked at him with a look of shock, but awe. His eyes smiled, even if his mouth showed no indication of it, and her heart warmed at all the implications of that one line.

Her bones were already brittle, her heart weak, and mind fragile, but it did not stop the adrenaline of optimism that bum rushed her the instant his words became a reason to remain in the fight. The fight to become chief, to teach Mark a thing or two, and to accept Meredith and Derek. Perhaps the words stitched an inch of the sore part of her heart that had been weary of a man's intention.

And maybe, this was what willed her to believe such words, to believe that words so honest and soft-spoken could and would never hurt her.


	11. Palpable

**Title: **Palpable  
**Episode: **2x24 ("Damage Case")  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** This is the last one I have for season two, and I blame the lack of a quick update on my plot bunnies wanting to write for other fandoms, but here's this drabble. **Enjoy.**

* * *

"When I step foot on that elevator and leave, you are going to be the only person on this entire floor responsible for that baby! Do not let me down Karev." 

Those condescending words make him think nothing's worse more than this.

"Good work, Karev."

Those words make him sigh in relief internally. Externally, he gives her some sarcastic remark, but he notices her tiny shrug and grin. She sees right past him.

That rattles him more than anything.

As Bailey had said: "You burn the She-Shepherd, she burns back."

He just didn't think the burn would be so palpable.


	12. Complicated

**Title: **Complicated  
**Episode: **3x19 ("My Favorite Mistake")  
**Word Count: **153  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** Alrighty, so after this one, we're going to have to delve into the less desirable episodes--sure, every five ficlets should be more enticing, but Addison & Alex didn't have too many happy times. Alas, this one is somewhere in between. Since I want to get to #15 soonish, I'll probably be updating quite a bit within the week (possibly three updates). With that said, **ENJOY.**

* * *

Jane Doe and Addison think that if anything, the only complication is that she's the boss, and he's the help. He'll act like that's just a line he doesn't want to cross, but he knows that in love and war, professional lines mean shit. 

There's nothing really complicated about the attending/intern relationships, because boundaries were made to be crossed. In the end, it comes down to a character's history, strength, and resolve--he possesses all three very ardently, but it makes his walls the thickest, and the most complex.

Alex Karev is a complex fellow, who has endured tragedies and destructions. He carries grudges and pains on his back, which he would rather not lay on another's shoulders. Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery has dealt with enough crap in her life, and he won't complicate it furthermore. He won't let her make that sacrifice.

She's worth far too much for him to complicate her life.


	13. Change

**Title: **Change  
**Episode: **3x21 ("Desire")  
**Word Count: **226  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** For reasons I shall never understand, the #13 is considered to be unlucky. As such, here is a scene from an infamous episode that does not sit well with Addison/Alex shippers. I have always admired the character of Addison, & just her reaction & the facial expressions portrayed by Kate Walsh during this scene in "Desire" were heartbreaking. Alright, here it is. R&R.

* * *

Hearts break every day, but it's not every day a heart is broken in the same day it's been made whole.

"You're not my girlfriend."

What had she been expecting? For him to make a declaration of love? She knew better by now, or so she had thought. With those words, and his nonchalant manner, he made Mark Sloan look like a saint. Except that even with that, she had to admit that with Alex she could actually imagine a future.

She had attacked his lips without a second thought, all the time aware that this could make or break her. If only she could stop relying on men to make or break her. She was supposed to be stronger, self-reliant to the max, but she could only force herself to be so much.

Standing outside the hospital, staring up at the entrance, with the wind bellowing through her frame, Addison Forbes Montgomery is aware of her mistakes. Of her failures. Love eludes her, and she doesn't even want to blame the men anymore. She has to rely on herself, has to make the difficult decisions if she wants to go somewhere.

Fine, Alex Karev (the man she fell so fool-heartedly for) doesn't want her, then she'll make a change. Otherwise, she isn't sure how much longer she'll be able to survive this side of life.


	14. Attention

**Title: **Attention  
**Episode: **3x15 ("Walk on Water")  
**Word Count: **153  
**Rating:** K  
**Note: **There was stuff happening over at LJ, & yesterday was annoyingly busy, but here's the update. Just to hold you over until the next one, which will come early next week. Enjoy.

* * *

It's the first patient he's completely and wholly interested in, the one he stands by unwavering and compassionately.

When he talks to her, it's softly, carefully, and easily. He doesn't put up a macho-act around the patient, doesn't even act cocky. That's why the patient is immediately dubbed 'his Jane Doe.'

From the instant Addison walks into that room, with Alex holding Jane Doe's hand, Addison feels a bit envious--and out of place. Long ago it stopped being about attraction and lust, and every going day is just an aching reminder of how it's more than just sex that she wants from him.

All she can do is take deep intake of breaths, close her eyes, and keep up her professional mask.

Addison's feelings were becoming deeply invested in Alex Karev, but the only real attention he was giving to anyone were his patients, and as of that moment, specifically his Jane Doe.


	15. Intuition

**Title: **Intuition  
**Episode: **3x12 ("Six Days Part Two")  
**Word Count: **237  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Note:** This week has been busy as hell, and I have had to keep pushing back the posting of this, but finally it is here (sorry for the wait, though). I would like to take the time out right now to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed this little series of mine. This one's for all Addison/Alex fans, and if I could encrypt a video of this moment on this page, I would because it would just rock. Anywho, **McLonely**, I know you've been looking forward to this one, so I hope it doesn't disappoint (twiddles fingers anxiously). R&R,** Enjoy!**

* * *

He says he doesn't have a dad, not anymore. She can hear in his tone the hurt he doesn't voice. She's hurting too. Just another level on which they bond. Because that's what they have--a bond. They haven't known each other long, but they know each other well. Through cases that project his innermost thoughts, that project her innermost fears. Through barbs and jokes that let him laugh, that let her forget. And above everything, through the mutual compassion each feels towards the innocent babies that deserve nothing they are put through.

As she looks at him, with his overcast eyes, and the sad smile he disguises as a smirk, she feels an overwhelming pull towards him that propel her eyes to burn through his.

A woman's intuition is the best to go by, best indication of whether something should happen or not. It's just the logic and sense that negate intuition the majority of the time.

Not this time. No, this time, without a warning, she does what her heart's begging her to do.

_Kiss him._

A hand to his cheek. His brows furrow for a millisecond. Then she's leaning in, and he's not confused anymore. Lips touch, and fire is exchanged. Another hand on the other side of his cheek, and she's holding something too precious to give a name to.

Kiss him, she did. And when she pulls back, he's confused again.

_What now?_


	16. Name

**Title: **Name  
**Episode: **3x01 ("Time Has Come Today")  
**Word Count: **204  
**Rating:** K  
**Note: **I was a really good mood yesterday, so I put up a sneak preview of my upcoming fanfiction series that takes place 3 years after S4 of GA. It's an actual series, not a ficlets or one-shot series, but a multi-chapter--you know what, I'll give you guys the url so you can see the preview as well. There's a note prior to fic excerpt, so read that & the fic premise, then the preview. It's not coming out until the summer, but I needed to let people know a bit about it. The link will be at the bottom. Enjoy that & **Enjoy** this.

* * *

It's their first real talk besides an incubator. Hell, it's the first real talk between them considering there's no screaming involved. There's a little debate, one in which Addison says she gets the part about a teenager panicking and throwing her baby away. That statement of hers makes his blood boil for a second, until she explains that what she doesn't get is how someone can pretend everything's fine, when it's not.

She's whispering the whole time, because even though the baby can't really hear them, it's the sanctity of the place she doesn't want to disturb. He notices how the only times Dr. Shepherd-Montgomery isn't at least somewhat biting or cold is when there's a baby within five feet from her.

This talk besides the incubator is being etched into his mind--he's painting the tone of her voice, the comprehensiveness and hurt in her voice, and is marking some footnotes about this whole other side to her. She isn't Dr. Shepherd-Montgomery. No, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery. It's how the babies she's saved see her, so it's how he'll start seeing her. Because at this point, he knows it's only a matter of time before the Shepherd name is exhumed from her title.

* * *

**A/N:** **replace the 'colons' and 'dots' as needed, all without the spacing as well.** If a problem occurs & you aren't taken to the correct place, let me know through a review or PM. However, it might just be easier to go to my profile, click on the homepage, which takes you to my LJ community. From there, there is an entry titled "Coming this summer..." and that's where the preview is. Okay, that is all, & you can by all means ignore this whole thing if you're not interested :)

http (colon) / / (dot) community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/wings (underscore) for (underscore) craft/13749 (dot) html


	17. Situation

**Title: **Situation  
**Episode: **3x21 ("Desire")  
**Word Count: **132  
**Rating: **T  
**Note:** Enjoy :)

* * *

Even though she hates that he knows about the sex pact, it's kind of amusing to her how there's a hint of jealousy behind his voice. What she does hate is just how much he is really caring for that Jane Doe.

Dr. Montgomery does not get jealous easily, because let's face it--boys aren't worth it. But he's constantly at her side, checking her baby, and her blood _pressure._

Seriously, on top of getting her all hot and bothered, he has her jealous over a patient. On top of all those frigging butterflies and light-headedness, he's sending her logic into overdrive.

She is far more interesting and hot over that bland Jane Doe--excuse her--_Ava. _Which is exactly what makes her irrationally say: "Do I have another Denny Duquette situation on my hands?"


	18. Specialty

**Title: **Specialty  
**Episode: **3x06 ("Let the Angels Commit")  
**Word Count: **248  
**Rating: **T  
**Note: **We're half-way through with these, so I hope you're still enjoying these. PEACE.

* * *

It's not a conscious decision to help out the soon-to-be born baby, but his feet drag him into Dr. Montgomery's OR. Sloan's probably going to be pissed when he realizes he's ditched the chores assigned to him just to go help the OBGYN.

Dr. Montgomery's reaction isn't all that pretty when he rushes into her surgery, but soon she seems relieved to have him there--well, after he's calmed the baby down, she's cool with having him there.

He sure as hell never counted on finding obstetrics interesting, never thought he'd find it so stress-relieving. He is so used to the adrenaline of surgery, and he was just happy to see a successful surgery. With neo-natal though, there is the part of carrying the baby, of someone coming out unaware of the pain and hurt in the world. Neo-natal turned out to have a lot of benefits, something he had found out on his short-lived services with Dr. Montgomery.

Yeah, because it was the neo-natal specialty he missed, not the head of that specialty. No, he didn't miss that stern, illogical woman, Dr. Montgomery.

And yeah, Sloan is hard on him when he finds out he opted to go into Dr. Montgomery's surgery rather than do what Sloan told him to. Even told him his career in plastics was over, but Dr. Karev didn't find himself as angry or disappointed as he should have. Strangely, a hint of relief hits his system instead. No plastics? Well, where to now?


	19. Imagine

**Title: **Imagine  
**Episode: **3x14 ("Wishin' and Hopin'")  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **T  
**Note: **As I said at my fanfic community...Argh...that's what this drabble makes me feel. If anyone wants to take a real stab at this scene, I more than encourage it. It's just argh...But maybe you'll enjoy ;)

* * *

Before life jaded her, she could never understand how an individual could have sex with someone whilst pretending their lover was someone else. She simply couldn't fathom interchangeably switching faces and names. But Alex Karev had come along, and introduced her to things she never imagined.

"I am actively not thinking about you right…now."

Truer words were never spoken, and she couldn't care less if Mark never believed her. She was too over him to waste excuses and answers on him. At that moment, it was so much easier to close her eyes, and pretend Mark Sloan was another man.


End file.
